Vanishing Feather
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Halloween fic! Yuki and Shuichi come together after a turbulent break down. K decides to have the gang celebrate at a Halloween attraction, but Yuki hasn't fully recovered from the melt down. Hiro's got a secret, and ghosts are haunting Shuichi's lover!


Hello, dear kids, and welcome to 'Vanishing Feather'! This little ditty was inspired by the grand holiday of Halloween, and my mother's wish to participate in the Halloween celebration of Knott's Berry Farm. I thought it would fun to spin a Halloween tale, so I hope you enjoy this little project! Just make sure you're comfortable with our beloved characters in intense situations. Their exhibition of emotions takes things outside of the box! I would appreciate it if you could check your tolerance for emotions at the door. If the mere mention of emotions causes your stomach to churn, I advise you to turn elsewhere. Thanks for your interest, though!

**Warning: Characters will exhibit emotion. If you're allergic to emotion, please turn elsewhere. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: Children, I am not officially attached to Gravitation. Please keep that in mind as you enjoy yourselves!

* * *

It took five months, but their greatest storm came to an end.

A wrestling match between fear, love and fury began in a blur. Two of Tokyo's brightest lights discovered one another, quickly entangled in the most intricate web known to man. Both icons surrendered themselves to love in a matter of seconds, refreshed by the wild winds of devotion. They acknowledge the presence of ethereal warmth, and embraced it with every fiber of their hearts. Sadly, one star accepted love's tenderness with a pain-laden heart. He yearned for the warmth of human intimacy, but hesitated to reach out and grab it. He craved unconditional devotion more than oxygen, but he refrained from gripping it. His acceptance of love was darkened by fear.

While he suffered from unbearable fear, the other star happily embraced love. He worshipped the older star, and attained his oxygen from the other's existence. His inspiration to live, love and dream came from the older star's breath. He awakened with a smile every morning, thinking of his mate's face. At the mere thought of the older star's voice, his heart exploded from joy. The younger star was a puppyish creature, brimming with effervescent magic-and immortal love.

The young star put every waking breath into honoring his relationship with the other, even sacrificing his time on his career. Morning, noon and night, he did everything in his power to uplift the prince of his dreams. In the form of a man named Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou's star constantly suffered from low spirits. Regardless of how much Shuichi watered the bud he shared with Yuki, a star's dim embers wouldn't elevate. Yuki rebelled against him, always saying Shuichi was too busy to care for him, pushing him away. His laptop seemed to be his sole confidant, even with the doting Shuichi inside of his home.

Over the course of time, the two drifted apart. Shuichi's band took him across cities, Yuki's stories took him from bookstore to bookstore, and both of them grew allergic to the concept of love. Shuichi burst into tears whenever his mind fell onto Yuki. The young singer was intolerant of his lover's face-the very same face he adored for months on end. On his own end, the author tried his hardest to push Shuichi away permanently-and suffered. Medications were constant guests inside of his body, all of them meant to combat trauma. The mere thought of losing Shuichi killed him, the mere thought of loving Shuichi killed him, and there was a part him that wouldn't ever go away. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, that particular part of him pressed down on his battered psyche.

Thus, the drugs. Yuki took to them like a fish took to water, but relief was his initial response. In no more than a few moments, the side effects began-and they were horrid side effects. He became violently ill at times, unable to even rise out of bed. He desperately craved attention from the angel named Shuichi, but didn't allow himself to take it-let alone ask for it. Shuichi yearned for the chance to comfort his lover, but came out empty-handed. Yuki angrily passed off everything as food poisoning, accidental overdoses on alcohol, migraines, stress...

And Tohma was asked to keep silent.

The Seguchi worshipped the ground Yuki walked on, but reluctantly agreed to keep his medical problems hidden. Releasing them to Shuichi would save a shattered relationship, Tohma repeatedly explained, but Yuki didn't swerve from the original order. A sad, apprehensive Tohma kept everything under wraps until a fateful Friday night occured.

It was the night everything changed-for the better.

An exhausted Shuichi stumbled home from rehearsal-and discovered an unconscious Yuki on the living room floor. An ambulance was there within seconds, accompanied by a frantic pair of Seguchis. Hiroshi, Suguru and K arrived at Yuki's home in seconds, instantly welcomed into a world of chaos.

The little group was quickly transported to the nearest hospital, fearing for the author's life. Nurses resucitated their patient twice, Shuichi found himself drowning in tears, and Tohma tearfully explained everything. The author's history of pill popping was laid out on the table, and a horrified audience took the tale in. Hiroshi held onto a weeping Shuichi as Tohma painted a picture of spasms, vomiting, depression and nightmares. A fairy tale world was peeled away by the Seguchi's words, and dark reality was left in its wake.

The waiting room wasn't the only hotbed of sorrow. Hundreds of Tokyo's hearts were crushed once they learned of Yuki's hospitalization. Message boards erupted with frantic messages. Bookstores were flooded with legions of fans. Mizuki's phone was flooded with urgent calls. News stations reported the author's condition. Candlelight vigils were held outside of bookstores and college campuses. Yuki wasn't aware of it, but a lot of love lived inside of Tokyo-and a great deal of it was for him. So many hearts worried over him, and none of them would rest until the light came. Sunshine finally developed eight hours later, wiping away millions of tears. Doctors reported dramatic improvements in the author's condition, lifting a great weight off the waiting room-and off of all Tokyo.

Three hours down the road, visiting hours began for the writer. Love flooded into his room, bringing tears and joyous laughter with it. A pitcher of smiles poured down on him, beaming with the luminosity of the sun. Message boards erupted with celebrations, confetti erupted inside of bookstores, and cheers rang throughout Tokyo's sky.

A weeping Shuichi apologized for nourishing Yuki's loneliness. The author's downfall was his fault, in his eyes, and so was the downfall of their relationship. The author thought he was an idiot, delivering an apology for his success. Shuichi continued to sob out apologies, Yuki apologized for his end of mistakes, and the two of dove into a pool of tears. Two stars were reunited in minutes, tied together forever by the binds of light. October 12th was the day of their reunion, and the day of Tokyo's rebirth. Tokyo's favorite author was allowed to go home on the 20th, and he was carried home by all that loved him. Shuichi vowed to never leave his side, draping him in blankets of puppyish, sugary sweet love. Yuki hated how Shuichi apologized for something he unintentionally caused, and really hated how the singer repeatedly apologized for his career. Nevertheless, the two of them dove headfirst into love-and never looked back.

* * *

October 31st rolled around. Halloween exploded inside of Tokyo as it had never exploded before, pouring waves of magic onto the streets. Lush costumes were either painstakingly crafted or purchased by adventurous customers. Haunted houses were set up by those with child-like spirits, created for the very first time. Horror music was set on record players, and programmed into Ipods. People flocked to Halloween parades, and others were drawn to amusement parks. K's family (which included Yuki and Bad Luck) were a part of the amusement park crowd. Dressed in their Halloween best, the group decided to celebrate an author's recovery (and the restoration of a relationship) inside of a haunted house. Once they entered the attraction, though, their group was torn apart. Spectres forced them apart, leaving the group in pairs-and detached from the rest of the world.

Dressed in the world's most beautiful angel costume (an author instantly put down the skimpy cat option), Shuichi traced a hand over the wall's intricate patterns. Images of demons had been installed on the walls, all meant to tell stories of bloodshed. Standing out in a crowd of goblins, witches and beasts, the male version of Belldandy studied the painstakingly made images on the walls. "It's as if all of these creatures were real at one point," he said, his gentle voice resonanting throughout endless halls. His amethyst eyes were brilliant gems in dim light. He and his partner were inside of a cathedral-one that bore striking resemblances to Notre Dame. Marble blue walls, statues of gargoyles and faint torches highlighted their situation, rivaled only by the tremendously deep rooms.

"I know this will probably sound silly, but it feels as if we're actually inside of a real place. It's like we're really inside of a cathedral or something."

"I hear ya," his Halloween companion said, rubbing his chin in a pensive manner. Wearing Zorro's legendary outfit, he eyed the surroundings as a cautious Labrador. "Things are a little too authentic around here."

Shuichi gave him a playful glare. "Don't start, K. It's bad enough we've been separated from everyone, but this place puts the icing on the cake. It feels like we've stepped onto another planet."

"Don't tell me you're afraid, little one! I thought you were amped and ready to explore the wonders of this place!"

The glare was transformed into an affectionate, doting smile. K, always dramatic, was really enjoying the acoustics of the cathedral. "I'm not afraid of anything," the singer said, his voice bearing the sweetness of a kitten's meow. "It's just that all of this feels really weird. Someone obviously took a lot of time to put this place together. It's amazing...how far people will go to make something work."

Sheathing his sword (which he had played with during Shuichi's response), K presented a gentle smile to his friend. "What's on your mind, Belldandy? Amazed by your persistence? Astonished by your ability to support the angst-ridden Dracula?"

"No," Shuichi snapped instantly. "I'm amazed by how Yuki tried so hard to hide himself! He hid from me and I almost lost him! If he hadn't passed out that night, I still wouldn't know anything, Tohma would still be tortured by all of the secrets, and I would've been in danger of losing everything! It's as if that Friday night was the best thing that could have happened to us!"

"I believe you're right," Zorro said warmly, walking towards his young charge. Onto Shuichi's shoulders his hands went, accompanied by a fatherly smile. "Relationships experience miracles after their rebirth. Life isn't all peaches and cream, as you found out-the hard way. But the two of you have made it through the storm, and now it's time for the sun to roll in!"

Love blossomed on the Shindou's face. Silence soared between angel and hero for a moment, then gentle words were delivered on angel wings.

"You were with me the whole way. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't mention it," the blonde Zorro said, gently removing his hands from Shuichi's shoulders. While his heart remained focused on the Shindou, his eyes were focused elsewhere. He always had his eyes open, constantly on the lookout for disturbances. They were inside of a Halloween attraction, so there shouldn't have been any reason to stand guard. Or was there? The possibilities were maddening. Could the two of them possibly be in some sort of danger?

A simultaneous gasp emerged from both of their throats. Their eyes were directed to a wall in a flash, which turned itself inside out to reveal the statue of a demon. Intrigued, Shuichi slowly approached the demon as though it were a foaming canine. K followed suit, eyes stlll peered for further disturbances. Out of the demon's right hand came a sliver of paper, which appeared to be from the ages of old. "Take heed of the words I give, for the origin of your heart walks in danger," the singer read. He turned to K with a frown, his babyish features aglow with worry. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"That's what I'd like to know," K said, pawing at his chin once again. Bad Luck's puppy gave him another frown.

"Stop playing the innocent card! You already know where this is going!"

"You're right, and this is touching on rather dangerous territory," the blonde officer said, eyeing the demon statue. "I'd like to know why we were all separated, and how all of this is going to end up. Bottom line? I think someone's playing with us-and that message was meant for you. Is there anything else on that piece of paper?"

As white as paper, Shuichi pushed himself to read the remainder of the message. "Darkness abounds in the heart you cherish," he went on, eyes widening with every word. "You may have saved him from the first demise, but you've done nothing to save him from his fate."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. And both of their minds focused on one face-the face of Eiri Yuki. "Dad," an angel asked, tugging on Zorro's sleeve. "what's going on?"

Moved by Shuichi's usage of a brand new nickname, Claude K Winchester took the puppy's hand. "I'm not exactly sure, but I don't like it," he said softly, wishing he could soothe the singer.

_I don't like this one bit. We're all puppets, dancing on some bastard's stage!_

* * *

It was almost impossible to breathe.

His muscles were tense, aching with feverish flames. Hands were pulling on the insides of his chest, causing his chest to be tigher than the bowstring of an arrow. The desire to break down and crumble resonanted inside of him, almost bringing him to his knees. Fire was hurting him, killing him, flowing through every crevace of his body. Nausea was boiling inside of his throat, and scorching the pit of his stomach. A concoction of hot bile, hot dog remnants and blood bubbled, stirred by a relentless witch.

He struck the floor with a harsh thump, clutching his throat. Vomit rose close to his surface, scorching his throat. His doctor's voice echoed throughout his mind, reminding him of the life he had to life. Reminding him of the secret he had hidden, and needed to keep hidden, at any cost. K didn't know anything, Suguru didn't know anything, and Shuichi-

Shuichi.

At first he hated Yuki. With a passion. He hated how Shuichi poured his heart into a storybook romance, and hated how Yuki made no effort to nourish any of the story's pages. He spent every waking breath cursing the author's existence, as Shuichi spent his every breath cherishing Yuki.

Everything changed when Tohma brought the author's story to light. A bond between an author and guitarist formed on the day of Tokyo's rebirth. The guitarist vowed to protect the writer from further harm, and felt that he could relate to the other's situation. Unfortunately, Yuki's trip to the hospital turned out to be much different from his. While Yuki had the love and support of hundreds, he had taken his trip alone. While Yuki was showered in candlelit hope, he carried out his trip in sorrow. There wasn't any K, there wasn't any Seguchi, and...

There wasn't any Shuichi.

The puppy he loved, adored and cherished knew nothing. The one he lived for knew nothing. Shuichi didn't know he had been given a three-month long sentence. He didn't know time was running out.

The love of his life, passionately attached to another heart, knew nothing.

His back slid against the wall. Shrill laughter drove itself into his ears, coming from the cackling glaive wielders that hungered for his soul. "Maybe I should let'em have at it," he said with weak laughter, his voice no higher than a whisper. Smiles begged for his soul as he clutched his stomach. "Giving up the ghost would be much better than this. He doesn't need me any more anyway. Right?"

The recipient of his question, who had been named the Juggernaut, gleefully nodded in response. It was true. After all, it was always 'Yuki this', 'Yuki that'. The guitarist loved Yuki dearly, but felt ignored by his lifelong friend-who was the very apple of his eye. "I've been right all along," Hiro breathed, tightening his grip around his stomach. Perhaps surrendering to pain would make the perfect Halloween night. He had done nothing but hide it from the happy, adorable Shuichi. Perhaps now was the time to give in. He was in a graveyard, after all.

Dying right then and there would prevent a lot of things. No one would ever know that Hiroshi Nakano, the star guitarist of Bad Luck, died from a case of SARS. No one would ever know that he died from a gift-a gift from Taki Aizawa.

No one would ever know that Hiroshi Nakano loved Shuichi Shindou, the world's most precious angel.

* * *

Panting in the manner of a dehydrated animal, he slapped a hand against his forehead. Laughter poured into his ears as molten lava, reminding him of the day he wished to leave behind. Spectres danced around him, the victims of enslavement rattled their chains, and he slid against the wall. He was a tearful ragdoll, shivering inside of a world that should have been friendly. Should have been fake. Should have been harmless.

He was a part of an asylum, torn and tormented by its patients. People sought his assistance, reaching out to him with frail arms. Screams of tormented patients burned his eardrums, reminding him of his own screams. He wrenched out his blonde hair, eyes shut against turbulent waves of darkness. People continued to reach out to him, wondering if they d ever see the light again. Chainsaws pursued fleeing patients, red eyes dug their claws deep inside of his soul-

It was all supposed to be pretend! It was all supposed to be a joke! He was supposed to be Dracula inside of a make-believe world!

A hand grabbed his right arm. He gasped, instantly greeted by a face he desperately wished to forget. A face that should have been long ago.

"Hey there, trinket."

Eiri Yuki s insides melted, and not out of euphoria.

The face belonged to none other than Yuki Kitazawa.

* * *

This little ditty was composed to the Tomb Raider Legend soundtrack.

The featured Halloween attraction might have come from my own imagination, but it was inspired by the Knott s Berry Farm attractions. Their different mazes for Halloween are wickedly innovative. XD

Shuichi s costume was inspired by the trademark outfit of Belldandy, the goddess of a legendary anime series. If you envisioned him wearing a dress, and felt perfectly comfortable with it, great. XD If you envisioned him wearing a male version of the elaborate angel outfit, fine and dandy. XD Anything s fine, just as long as no brutal (and mindless) attacks are made.

What costume was Hiro in? A goblin costume. By the way, his 'gift' from Taki Aizawa as HIV.

Thank you for reading. I do hope you enjoyed yourselves! Ciao for now!


End file.
